Love is half the Battle
by f0rceful-integrity
Summary: Cheesy title. Couldn't think of a better one at the moment. Kagome is out of the feudal era. However with her mind in a fragile state, her mother decides that a change of scenery will help. She sends Kagome to The Tendo dojo. Hilarity and heartache ensues. Who knows, maybe she'll find her happy ending after all. Rated T for possible language. Subject to change.
1. Prologue

AN: OK so I realized that I haven't read a really good Ranma 1/2 fanfic in a while. The pairings are a secret at the moment. All shall be revealed withing a little while. K?

ENJOY!

Prologue

Kagome sobbed deeply at the bottom of the well. "So that's it then?!" She screamed hysterically. "That's how it ends?!" She digs her fingers into the dirt and screams, unleashing all her pent up anguish in a burst of bright white light. Anyone standing nearby would have felt the sadness radiating from the well house with that blast of power. Naraku had died, finally. They had won the war, but too many casualties had made it feel like a loss. Naraku had hit them hard. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all died. The only ones remaining were Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and Rin. And obviously herself. Kagome sobbed harder, thinking, if it weren't for her, maybe they would still be alive. If she had never fell down the stupid well, never brought the Jewel back, there wouldn't have been such strife.

It was all her fault…Kagome looked up to the roof of the well house, tears streaming down her blood stained cheeks. Her injuries were not as grave as they seemed. She would live. But she wished she hadn't.

Flashback

_When Naraku died, the Jewel flew from his body, and straight into hers. It purified instantly, but it also was absorbed into her body. That meant there could be no wish made. Inuyasha didn't like that. He flew into a rage, swinging tetsusaiga at her and unleashing adamant barrage. Kagome didn't even bother trying to defend herself; the shock that her best friend, the one whom she had stuck with till the bitter end, was attacking her. Sesshomaru had stepped in, and, quick as lightning, carried her to the well. _

_ "Miko you must leave now." He addressed her coldly. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes hollow and broken. _

_ "Yes sensei." She addressed him cordially, in as cold of a tone as he gave her. He had begun to train her in swordplay. In return, she taught Rin how to be a proper lady and educated her. Kagome became a mother to her, and Shippo. She was proficient with a sword, but her strong suit was still her bow._

_ His eyes softened. "Miko, this Sesshomaru shall find you in your time." And with that promise, he tossed her into the well just as Inuyasha burst into the clearing. She heard snarling and the clash of steel. Then she felt the magic of the well, green-blue energy engulfed her body, comforting her. She knew what she had to do. While she was still being transported to her time, she mumbled a spell of sealing. The last thing she needed was Inuyasha coming through to find her. _

_End flashback_

Kagome struggled to stand. She had to stop the bleeding, before she passed out. She looked up to the ladder and grimaced at the painful climb ahead of her. She climbed out of the well, slowly, but surely. Her yellow backpack remained on her back through the battle. It had even saved her life at one point when it blocked an attack aimed at her back. It was torn and tattered, but it had been with her through it all. She dragged herself into the house and plopped her bag down on the floor near the front door. "Mama!" Kagome called.

No one answered her. She called for her brother and Grandfather, but still no answer. The fridge held an unfamiliar yellow sticky note. Kagome padded her way over to it and struggled to read it. 'Kagome,' it was her mother's handwriting 'Took Grandpa to the Hospital. He is fine, but he fell down the stairs. I wanted to make sure nothing was broken.' Kagome sighed; looks like she would have to fix up her own hurts. She hobbled over to the hall closet and grabbed all the cloths and towels she could hold. She threw it all down into the bathroom and opened the cabinet in her room. She had invested in several first aid kits. She grabbed two, uncertain of how many bandages she would need. From the feel of the slice on her side, she would need stitches. She turned on the water and stripped out of her clothes. Her ruined jeans, which she had started wearing once she decided to go through training, and a ruined tank top that was barely still held together. She threw her blood soaked clothes on one of the towels. She would have a lot of cleaning to do before mama came back. She lowered herself into the tube and rinsed off all the blood.

She took a cloth and turned the water back on. She cleaned her wounds and most would be ok with just bandages. The one on her side definitely needed stitches. Someone else would have to do that for her. Kagome began to think of all the times she had stitched up Miroku and Sango. No! She couldn't think about that right now. She had to take care of her own injuries. Then, only then could she let herself fall into the incoming depression. She sat on the ledge and looked down at the murky water, a combination of her blood, demon blood, and mud. She mindlessly grabbed the first aid kit and grabbed the bandages. She wrapped one around her arm, two others around both of her legs. She wrapped the largest one she could find around her side, deciding to wait until morning to see if her mother could take care of it. She wrapped more bandages around her torso, feeling that the slices on her back were still oozing blood.

Kagome let all the water out of the tub, and grabbed one more cloth and scrubbed her face, ignoring the little cuts. Those would be healed by tomorrow morning. She looked at the mess she had made and her eyes grew heavy. Cleaning be damned. She had just saved the world; she could sleep for a while. She padded over to her room and fell onto her bed not even bothering to cover herself with a blanket. As she fell into blessed oblivion, she vaguely heard the door open. The last thing she heard was her mother screaming her name.

End

OK, Short I know, the rest will be a lot longer. At the moment, I have 16,963 words, which constitutes 31 pages of word. Have no fear.


	2. Chapter 1

Kun Loon was worried about her daughter. It had been nearly three days since she had gotten back and she hasn't awakened yet. She had been feeding Kagome chicken broth, so she wouldn't starve, but she wasn't sure how long that would be enough. Kagome only woke up once, after Kun Loon had forcefully shook her awake. She only stayed awake long enough to mention that she needed stitches, and then passed out again. Kun Loon, thankfully, knew enough about nursing to be able to stitch her daughter up. Kun loon had changed the bandages for the first two days, but after the second day, Kagome's wounds had mysteriously healed. She wondered if it had to do with her daughter's mysterious Miko powers. She was drawn out of her thoughts by a softly whispered "mama?"

She turned to look at the doorway to the kitchen. There, leaning on the door frame with a blanket about her shaking shoulders, was Kagome. Tears streamed down her face, but her eyes were what gave Kun Loon pause. Her eyes looked dead. It was almost as if her soul had left her body. Kun Loon's own eyes began to tear up. After all, no mother would want their child to look like this. Kun Loon padded across the kitchen to her distraught daughter and embraced her. It took a while, but Kagome finally embraced her back. She began to sob. Large wails that shook her entire frame. Kun Loon was glad that Souta was in school, and not here to witness this. His big sister, his Idol, in so much pain; she didn't think he would be able to bear it. She just held her daughter as she cried hysterically. Each sobbed pained Kun Loon more than anything she had ever been through; even more than when her husband had died. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kagome calmed down. Kun Loon sat her at the kitchen table and looked at her daughter. "Kagome," Kun Loon began. "Are you listening to me?" She had to ask. She wasn't sure if her daughter was all there anymore. It felt like a large piece of her was lost to the past. Kagome nodded silently. At least some of her old daughter was still in there. "Kagome, you need to eat something. I'm going to make your favorite, Oden." Kun Loon attempted to sound cheerful. Kagome just looked forward blankly.

Kun Loon busied herself with making her daughter something to eat. She looked back to assure herself that Kagome was still there. She was, staring ahead at something unseen. Kun Loon sighed, and sat down in front of her. Kagome didn't even blink. While the noodles were boiling Kun Loon tried in vain to break Kagome from her trance.

"Mom, I'm home!" Souta cried as he burst through the door. He was about to run upstairs when he saw his sister sitting at the kitchen table for the first time in three days. Kun Loon saw his eyes widen. "Onee-chan!" He yelled. He ran to his sister and hugged her. Kun Loon winced when he realized she wasn't hugging him back. He looked into her eyes and saw the nothingness reflected there. Kagome didn't see him; she didn't see anything at the moment. "Mama, what's wrong with her?" He looked to her, his eyes tearing up.

Kun Loon got up and went to hug her son. "I don't know dear. I really don't know." She held him as he cried for his sister. She knew this would happen.

Things had kept going like this for two weeks. Kagome did nothing but mope. She padded around, lost in a memory. Kun Loon was fed up! Kagome had to snap out of it or she was going to waste away. She barely ate and she had terrible night terrors. Kun Loon had to send Souta away to an old friend for the time being, it had gotten so bad. Currently Kagome was in her room sitting at her desk and staring blankly out the window. Kun Loon marched her way to her daughter's room, steeling herself for what she was about to do. "Kagome!" Mama Higurashi slammed the door open. She saw her daughter sitting in the chair and walked over to her. She whirled the chair around and let her have it. Smack! The sound resonated through the silent room. "How can you do this to me?! To Souta?!" She was crying now. Kagome placed a hand on her sore cheek, her eyes showing the first sign of life since she got back. "I didn't raise you to behave like this! Would your friends want you to keep beating yourself up over this! If they were true friends they would want you to live your life happily." Kagome looked at her mother, recognition in her tear filled eyes. She finally realized where she was. "You are a Higurashi! Start acting like one."

Kagome looked down, shamefully. Suddenly, she stood up, startling Kun Loon. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, giving her an ominous look. Kun Loon looked to her daughter worried for a moment. Then, Kagome looked at her, revealing teary blue eyes. "Mama, I'm so sorry." And she was. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she knew her mother was angry with her, and that wasn't a good feeling. She loved her family, more than anything.

Kun Loon crossed her arms over her chest, not ready to forgive her daughter just yet. "Kagome, will you try to get better. If not for yourself than for Souta and I. We miss you, sweet heart. It hurts to see you like this."

Kagome nodded. "I'll try Mama. But I don't know what to do. I feel so lost." Kagome began to sob.

Kun Loon embraced her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "That's why you have family. We'll help you with whatever we can." She pushed her daughter away to look at her. "However, some things we can't help you with. You're going to have to do some stuff on your own."

Kagome nodded, showing that she understood. "Where is Souta, and how is Grandpa?" Kagome's thoughts turned to the two males of her family. She vaguely remembered a note about Grandpa falling.

"I had to send Souta to a friend's house, he was getting too upset watching you waste away." Kun Loon spoke softly, sadly. "Your grandfather is fine. But I was still unconvinced, so I had him stay with someone who could be with him all day. Now that you're…back, I'll bring him home. And Souta too." Kun Loon smiled and led her daughter down the stairs. As they got to the living room, Kagome's stomach let loose with a loud growl.

She laughed embarrassedly. "I guess I'm hungry." Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"And you should be. You haven't really eaten anything since you got home from…" Kun Loon stopped herself. Should she mention the past? She wasn't sure how Kagome would react.

"It's ok mom. I have some good memories of the Feudal Era." Kagome smiles sadly, her eyes taking on an odd look.

"Ok. If you're sure it won't upset you." Kun Loon looked unconvinced. "Let's go get you some lunch. I need to make some phone calls." Kagome followed her mother into the kitchen. Kagome sat down at the table while Kun Loon produced two plates from the cupboard. She pulled out some leftovers from dinner the night before and heated them in the microwave. Smells of crispy fish and rice filled the kitchen. Kagome stomach let loose with another growl. Kagome just looked down in embarrassment again. In no time at all, the two women were sharing lunch together; one glad for the silence, the other yearning for speech. Kun Loon sighed, breaking the silence. She really wanted to know what had happened to make her daughter act this way. When she was still spaced out, she would spend hours outside, even though it was cold, watching the well house. When Kun Loon moved to put a blanket on her, Kagome had nearly attacked her. She was nervous and fidgety. It made Kun Loon wonder…could Kagome potentially have PTSD. She would have to find out. Otherwise…if grandpa, or even worse, Souta, were to sneak up on her, Kagome could really hurt them. Kun Loon looked her daughter over. Aside from the depression and the weight she had lost, Kagome was a strong healthy girl. Kun Loon had to face the facts, her daughter was a killer. Not by choice, but by necessity.

"Mom," Kagome waved her hand in front of her mother's face. "Are you ok?" She had been spacing out and staring at Kagome, without even realizing it.

Kun Loon blinked and refocused on her daughter's face. "I'm fine sweet heart, just a little out of sorts. This has been hard on all of us." Kun Loon stood up. "I have to go make a few phone calls. I'll be back, help yourself to more left over if you're still hungry." Kagome nodded at her mother, still a little worried. She knew she had worried them all, and she felt really guilty about it. Kagome watched her mother walk out of the room. She knew her mother was dying to know what had happened, but Kagome wasn't ready to tell her just yet. She didn't want to relive it just yet. She wasn't strong enough. Kagome fixed herself another plate of food. Normally after not eating for a week, people stop being hungry. Kagome however was not normal. She over used her powers during the final battle and it had taken a large toll on her body. That accompanies with the mental stress, she had just shut down. Her mother had finally been able to wake her up, so now, her body was making extreme demands of her.

"I feel like I could eat a whole cow." Kagome looked down at the plate she had just fixed and sighed. She would just have to make do with this for now. 'I wonder, who is mom is calling?'

End

Little Longer chapter this time. I forgot to add this earlier; regardless of what kind of reviews I get, I'm going to keep adding to this. So don't waste your time or mine with flames. However, constructive criticism and words of praise are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

'Ok.' Kun Loon ran down her mental checklist of all the people she had to call. 'Souta will be coming home tonight. Grandpa will be here tomorrow. Who else…' She walked over to a table and picked up the phone book. As she flipped through the pages, she saw what she was looking for. Psycho-analysis offices; she needed to make an appointment for Kagome. She would also need to make up a good story for them to explain why her daughter was suffering from PTSD; assuming that she was of course.

"Hello, Psycho –analysis offices, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment for my daughter if you wouldn't mind.

"Of course. Do you have any idea of what she might have?"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder," Kun Loon winced at the next question the woman asked.

"How old is your daughter ma'am?"

"Seventeen," Kun Loon winced at the silence on the other line. Would the woman think she was lying?

"And how do you think she got this disorder?"

Kun- Loon sighed. What could she tell them...? "Her father was killed, right in front of her by muggers when she was younger." Kun Loon winced. It wasn't exactly a lie. Her husband had been killed by muggers. Kagome was with her however. "And maybe she has been repressing it, but it's coming to the surface now. She almost attacked me when I came up behind her the other day."

"…" the woman didn't respond, but the sound of typing was heard through the phone. "What is the patient's name?"

Kun Loon let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding, "Kagome Higurashi."

"Ok Ms. Higurashi. You're appointment will be next Thursday at four-thirty. However, I recommend you come in alone on Tuesday so we can get your medical information and insurance. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes. Thank you for your time." Kun Loon hung up the phone. She walked back into the kitchen to see Kagome on her fourth plate of food. "My! You were hungry!" Kun Loon looked astonished.

"Sorry mom." Kagome blushed lightly. She did eat a lot of food, but she was still hungry!

"It's OK." Kun Loon sat down at the table and watched as her daughter fixed herself more food. She could really put it away. Kun Loon smiled. It was so good to have her daughter back. But then she frowned. Kagome was different than before, how would she react to the psychologist appointment. "Kagome?" Kun Loon got her daughters attention.

"Yeah mom," Kagome looked up from her plate. "What is it?"

Kun Loon tried to speak, but no words would come out. "Umm…" She composed herself. "I made you an appointment…for a doctor." Kun Loon fidgeted despite herself, at her daughters stare.

"What kind of doctor?" Kagome looked at her mother suspiciously.

"A Psychologist." Kun Loon looked down.

"What?!" Kagome cried. "Why?" She continued a little more reasonably. There was no need to get upset. Maybe her mother had a good reason.

"I think you have PTSD Kagome." Kun Loon looked up at her daughter.

Kagome's face was pale. She knew what the symptoms of PTSD were. She also knew her mother wouldn't be taking her to a doctor unless she thought it was serious. And the only way it could be serious was if...? Could it be? Had she hurt someone?

Kun Loon took one look at her daughter face and almost regretted telling her. "You didn't hurt anyone." She told her daughter.

Kagome looked her in the eye, looking for lies. "Then why…?" Kagome trailed off.

"Because, you could potentially hurt someone if we don't find out how to deal with this." Kun Loon spoke quietly. She knew every word hurt. She knew her daughter was a good person inside. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She also knew that all the killing she had to do had taken a serious toll on her psyche. The night terrors and the screaming in her sleep were enough to convince Kun Loon of that.

"Ok Mama. I'll see this therapist. But what do I tell them?" Kagome was not about to tell them that she was traipsing through the past on a long and arduous adventure with demons and the like. They would put her in a loony bin! Kun Loon had already thought of that. She explained the plan to Kagome about her father. So long as she played along, they should be able to fool them. Kagome nodded at the plan and regarded her mother thoughtfully. "I thought we weren't supposed to lie?"

Kun Loon blushed and then smiled deviously "Only when it's necessary sweet heart." Kagome shared her smile. Kun loon couldn't help but hope that things would get better.

The days passed pretty much the same as before Kagome left in the Higurashi house hold. Without anyone really noticing, two months had passed. Kagome was home-schooled still, like she had been in the feudal era. She needed to catch up to the grade she was supposed to be in. Souta and Grandpa were back in the house and all seemed right with the world. Kagome was still going to her therapy sessions. Mama Higurashi had paled when the price of the doctor visits weren't covered by her insurance. However, a wealthy benefactor, one of the richest businessmen in Japan, stepped in and helped out. When asked about it, all Kagome said was "We go way back." For a while, everything seemed fine. However, every once in a while, Kagome became lost in thought and depressed. It only happened when she happened to pass by the well house, and Kun Loon was growing concerned. Maybe Kagome needed to get away from the shrine. She hated the thought of sending her daughter away, but maybe it was just what she needed.

"Kagome." Kun Loon called her down stairs from her room. She listened for the thumping of footsteps, but heard nothing.

"You called?" Kagome poked her head into the kitchen and Kun Loon jumped slightly; a movement that Kagome caught. "Sorry mom. I forgot to make noise." Kagome smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. Come in, I have a question to ask you." Kun Loon motioned for her to sit. Kagome did, but she was now staring at her mother in suspicion. She waited patiently for her mother to continue. "Ok, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to blurt it out. I think you should stay somewhere else for a little while. Kind of like a vacation." Kun Loon smiled brightly at her stunned daughter.

"What?!" Kagome yelled indignantly. "Why? I'm doing everything I can to get better. I'm going to the therapy sessions, I'm eating, sleeping, going outside. Why do I need to leave?" Kagome looked mildly hurt. Kun Loon cursed in her mind.

"I just don't want you to go back to the way you were when you first got home. And whenever you happen to look at the well house, you go into a relapse!" Kun Loon finished strongly.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "So what. I'm never going to be the way I was before the feudal era. But I am getting better." Kagome looked at her mom angrily. How could she want her to leave her own home? This place held so many memories. Kagome blinked at the thought. Maybe that was why her mom wanted her to leave. She thought the memories were painful ones. "Mom, the memories I have here are all happy ones. I keep the others locked away. Please don't make me leave." Kagome pleaded with her mother.

"Kagome…my mind is made up. I think you should take a vacation. Visit with your Uncle, Soun, and your cousins." Kun Loon sighed at the look of defiance on her daughter's face. "Please Kagome; I think it would do you some good. Besides, Akane was asking about you shortly after you left the last time. They all miss you."

Kagome sighed. She missed them too. She had good times with her cousins. She just…didn't want anything to change. She wasn't the same person they remembered. What if she hurt someone there? An imaginary light bulb popped up over her head. "How will I go to my therapy sessions?" Kagome asked slyly. Maybe she could wiggle her way out of this yet!

A deep baritone sounded from the front door. "Miko, you are going, and that's final." Sesshomaru was standing in the hallway next to the kitchen. His once long silver hair was now short and black. He was wearing a sharp black business suit and his markings were gone, concealed with a spell. He was older looking, with more wrinkles in his face. It just made him look even more distinguished.

"Oh, Hello Sesshomaru-sama." Kun Loon spoke politely to him. She had welcomed him into their family when Kagome had told her that he had saved her life countless times. She urged him to drop by whenever he needed to.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Kagome addressed him as she would a good friend, something Sesshomaru absolutely hated.

"This Sesshomaru was originally going to ask you to spar, but I overheard you speaking to your mother. You need to leave Miko." His eyes softened imperceptibly. In his long life, he had come to tolerate most humans, and actually care for a few of them. The Miko was under his protection. "The memories you hold here are not all happy, as you say. Some are dark, and they trouble you. Therefore, the only way for you to get better is to go see new places." He turned a glare on her when it looked like she was going to defy him. "Do not test me Miko!" He growled.

Kagome sighed and her shoulders drooped in defeat. "Fine… I just…" She trails off and refuses to look at them. Sesshomaru refuses to feel guilty but her mother cannot help it.

"It won't be forever. I just think it will help with the healing process if you get away from the shrine. I've already informed the Tendo's of my decision. I was just waiting for you to make yours." Kun Loon smiled at her daughter. Kagome couldn't help it, she smiled back. Sure she was angry, but her mother loved her, and she wanted her to get better.

"Alright, but how will I keep going to my sessions?" Kagome questioned them.

"I will arrange for a new place nearer to your location. All will be well Miko. Just focus on keeping up with your studies, and your training." Sesshomaru was being very business-like. It was almost scary how much he had changed since the feudal era.

"When do I leave?" Kagome asked. She had to start packing.

"You leave tomorrow. I'll call and order a train ticket for you dear." Kun Loon said, relieved. She was expecting much more fighting. She was thankful for Sesshomaru's help. Kagome nodded, muttered something about needing to pack, and headed upstairs. "Thank you so much for all the help you have given us Sesshomaru-sama. It means a lot to Kagome and our family as well."

"Do not thank me. This Sesshomaru is responsible for her. She is pack, and by definition, so are you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Kun Loon nodded and Sesshomaru headed for the door. "This Sesshomaru thinks she will thrive in her new environment. I have visited the Tendo dojo before; it is perfect for her personality."

Kun Loon nodded and smiled at the tall demon. "Yes, thank you. Good bye Sesshomaru-sama. And please, if you would, visit Kagome at the Tendo dojo. She will miss you."

Sesshomaru nodded and left the house. Kun Loon stared after him. Kagome had a good friend in him. She could only hope that Kagome could find someone to fill the void Inuyasha left in her heart.


	4. Chapter 3

Oh MY GOD! I completely spaced on the disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters I am using in this fanfiction. I don't wanna be suuuueeeeddd TT_TT

Kagome picked out two suitcases and her trusty yellow backpack. She had fixed it up good as new. She was packing clothes she thought she might need, along with anything else she thought would be necessary. She sighed as she filled her suitcases, she would miss the shrine terribly. She picked up a picture from her nightstand table and sat on her bed. She took this picture as a memento. It held all of her friends, including Sesshomaru, something that Inuyasha complained about constantly. She didn't care; she would make friends with whoever she wanted to. She put the picture in her suitcase. She couldn't leave it behind. She puttered around more, finally going to the box in the back of her closet. It held all the weapons she had from the feudal era. She couldn't bear to look at them after the battle, but she was stronger now…right? She still hesitated when she opened the box. She brought her yellow back pack over to the box and began to pack her weapons in it. The bag was charmed, so it could hold a lot more than it looked like it should. It wasn't' infinite space, but it could fit a person and not weigh more than a pound. Kagome smiled when she looked at her bow. She had a lot of memories of this weapon. It was the first one she had to try to defend herself. It was still her strong suit. She also had a sword, made from Sesshomaru's tooth and charged with her blood. She wasn't good with a sword yet, but she was still learning. She also packed away a staff that Miroku had commissioned for her, along with some sutras and other charm like things. Sango had given her a much smaller version of Hiraikotsu, which she could wield with ease, along with a hunting knife that had saved her life more than once. She peered into the box that held her past and her eyes caught something shiny. She hesitantly reached in and pulled out a ring. She smiled fondly at the ring. She got this when she graduated from the Temple of Purity. It was a relatively new, very secretive place at the time. She stumbled upon them by accident and it was her ability to project a barrier that saved her life. They welcomed her in with open arms and offered to teach her about the ways of the Miko. Kagome didn't know where her friends had gone, and she was out of options, so she agreed. They were nice people and she even made a few friends. She only stayed a few days at a time, going out for a week or so to search for her friends. Finally, she found them, or rather, they found her. She led them back to the shrine but since she had four demons travelling with her, the priestesses were on guard. The demons weren't allowed in such a holy place and Kagome had to divide her time even more between the hunt for the jewel shards, her family and the Miko training. It was difficult, and it took even longer than expected, but eventually, she learned how to control her abilities, and even unlock the rest of her power that lay dormant. She also learned that since Kikyo still had a piece of her soul, she would never be able to reach her full potential. But she didn't have the heart to take it back, even though she knew how. It just wasn't in her. They had given her the ring as a symbol of her graduation to a full Miko, and to show that she was always welcome at the shrine. As it turns out, the ring is still usable even today, though real miko's are hard to come by.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by her little brother stomping up the stairs. She frowned and wondered if mom had told him about her leaving. She winced as the door to his room slammed. She took that as a yes. She finished packing and made her way to her brother's room. Her mother was also heading that way. Kagome mouthed to her mother 'I got this.' Kagome's mother looked relieved. Kagome knocked softly on her brother's door. A soft crying was her only reply. She opened the door and made her way to Souta. He was lying face down on his bed. "I don't wanna talk to you right now." He sounded angry.

"Really, because I would like to talk to you," Kagome said.

Souta sat up, now realizing that it was his sister, and not his mother. He wiped his eyes and launched himself at her. "Onee-chan, you just came back. How could mama send you away again?" Souta cried into her shirt. Kagome just held him and let him get it all out before she started to explain.

"Souta, did Mama have a talk with you about what's wrong with me?" Kagome waited for him to answer. He shook his head no. "Well, I have PTSD; which means that I have a problem with how I react to everyday life. I'm going to get treatment, and I've been going regularly to psychology sessions. Unfortunately, the shrine is having an adverse effect on me. It's depressing me, being cooped up here with all my memories of the past. I could relapse back to that phase I went through when mama had to send you away." Souta's eyes widened. He didn't want that! Nobody did. Kagome was his idol and it hurts seeing her like this. Kagome wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled at him. "So, I don't want you crying over me. I'll get better and then I'll come home and it'll be just like it was before I ever left for the feudal era. OK?"

Souta nodded at her and smiled. If she could be brave, then so could he. "OK Nee-chan. I'll miss you though."

"I'll come back on the weekends, and you can call me whenever you want. I have a cell phone y'know!" Kagome made a face at her brother that had him laughing. They both headed down to the kitchen to see what was for dinner. Souta seemed to stick to his sister's side all night long. He sat next to her instead of in his usual position next to his mother, and watched TV with her all evening until it was time for him to go to bed. He hugged her and she kissed him on the forehead and watched as he headed upstairs.

"I don't know what you said to him, but whatever it was, it worked." Kun Loon said.

"I told him to call me whenever he wanted and that I would come to visit on the weekends every once in a while. It wouldn't be like last time I left." Kagome looked to her mother and sighed. "What time do I leave tomorrow?" She was beginning to both dread and relish leaving. It meant a fresh start, but change was scary. After all, look where the last change she had undergone had left her.

"You leave at noon tomorrow. That's when you have to be on the train. It won't take long to get there. It's just across the city; Forty-five minutes tops." Kagome nodded and also made her way up the stairs. She hoped she would get enough sleep tonight. She wanted to be well rested for this little event. The last thing she needed was to look absolutely horrid. "Oh Kagome. I forgot to mention something." Kagome's mother stopped her ascent. Kagome turned and looked at her mother questioningly. "You will be going to Furiken High school. I've already had you registered." Kagome looked at her mother, wide eyed in shock. This made Mama Higurashi very uncomfortable. "You um…start next Monday. It's a uniform school, so they'll send a uniform to the dojo for you." Her mother trailed off, a little creeped out by her daughter's unrelenting stare. She cleared her throat and Kagome snapped out of her shock. Her eye began to twitch and she opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it in the end. She just shook her head and made her way up the stairs to her room.

It wasn't until she got into said room that she panicked. She didn't want to go to school. That was the last thing she needed at the moment. What if she failed, what if she wasn't smart enough to be in the grade she was meant to be in. What if this school was going to turn out like her old one, a living night mare plagued with an unstoppable stalker? Hojo, you see, had become an absolute nutcase after she had blown him off for the fiftieth time. He began to peek through the windows into her room. He would follow her everywhere she went, except when she went to the feudal era. He drove himself insane. He tried to rape her in the school bathroom. He was one of the reasons she had decided to get homeschooling instead of regular schooling. She had whooped his ass, but that didn't seem to make any difference to him. What really broke the camel's back was when he had begun to sneak into the shrine while everyone was out and steal her underwear. Kagome shuddered in disgust. Mama Higurashi had finally had a restraining order placed on him. Kagome shook her head at his foolishness. At least she wouldn't have to deal with him ever again.

Kagome lay down on her bed and tried to sleep. She would need to in order to get through the trials of tomorrow. Her mind wouldn't shut up though. She sighed and moved over to her bedside table. She ruffled through the drawers trying to find something. She pulled it out and revealed that it was a sleep-aid. She had gotten it shortly after she returned to normal, and it was almost completely empty. She would have to get more. She popped two and dry swallowed. Then she waited for the sweet envelopment of sleep.

The soothing sway of the ebb and the flow pulled her deeper into her subconscious than she had ever been before. During Miko training, she had learned how to delve into her mind and find her center. But even she had never been this far. It was pitch black, save for a little speck of light. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the speck of light. However, the closer she got, the warmer the room in her head became. It wasn't unpleasant, but Kagome was afraid for some reason.

'It's because you don't know what awaits you beyond the light.' A voice, soft and sweet, sounded through the room.

"Who are you?" Kagome jumped and looked around for the voice.

'Silly little Kagome, you should know who I am. I am the source of your powers.' The voice got louder, and became a multi-voice.

Kagome was getting a little creeped out. "Do you have a physical form? Or are you just a spirit?" She asked, a little shakily. If this thing was telling the truth, and it decided to get nasty, she wouldn't be able to fight back.

'I would never cause you any harm, though at the moment, you do deserve a good spanking' the voice took on her mother's quality. It made Kagome feel like a petulant child.

Kagome's cheeks burned. "And why do I need a spanking? I am no longer a child."

The voice chuckled, adding to Kagome's anger. 'Kagome, Kagome, you are not a child in some ways, but still immature in others.' The voice shushed Kagome when she tried to plead her case. 'Let me finish girl.' The voice was sharp and demanding, taking on Sesshomaru's voice. Kagome immediately quieted. 'I am all that ever was and all that ever will be. I am the Shikon no tama. I was absorbed into your body and now, I exist in your soul. You are the most powerful Miko in the entire world. I would suggest that you use that power wisely.' The voice took on a multiple quality again. 'I was once in Midoriko. You and Kikyo are reincarnates of her. When Kikyo died, her power flew through time to find you. That's why, when Kikyo was brought back, the other half of your soul flew to her. You girls were two halves of one whole. Now the halves are one again, and with all the power we have gained through experience, you surpass the power of Midoriko.' The voice remained silent and allowed Kagome to puzzle this over.

"So…you're saying that I have immense power now, which by the way, would have come in handy when I was…oh I don't know… running for my LIFE!" Kagome shouted. "And now, when everything is over, you want to tell me that I am the most powerful Miko ever. When am I going to use this?!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Such insolence!' The jewel gasped. 'Fool! You will use your powers. In fact you're going to need them for when you go to your cousin's tomorrow.' The jewel, even though she couldn't see it, seemed to grin.

Kagome began to feel afraid. "Explain."

'Well' the jewel began 'You are going to run into several cursed beings during your stay. You have to form a bond, whether it is friendship or something more, to break these curses. They need to be broken by you, or else it will never happen.' The Jewel paused, then spoke with more compassion 'they deserve their happily ever after.'

Kagome knew it was a selfish question, but couldn't help the retort that flew out of her mouth. "And where is my happily ever after?" She felt guilty after saying it. But, dammit, it wasn't fair! She had worked her ass off to fix the world, and now, she couldn't even mope in peace. No she had to figure out how to fix other people's problems!

'I know you want your happy ending.' Kagome hid a smirk at the perverted thought that flittered across her mind. 'But you need to do this first. Your time will come, and you will find love, and settle down and have a family of your own.' The jewel paused again. Kagome could feel the devious thing plotting away 'who knows…maybe you'll find your true love when you leave tomorrow.'

Kagome twitched. What was this thing planning? "Ok. Well…can I go back to my body?"

'Nope!' It spoke to her cheerfully. Kagome's eye twitched at the peppy voice. It sounded like Rin. 'First, you have to cross into the light.' It giggled. By now Kagome was sure that it had lost its mind.

"No! I know what crossing into the light means! I am not ready to die yet!" Kagome yelled at the jewel.

'Go, before I make you lose your mind.' It spoke with deadly calm. Kagome eyed the light nervously. Then, with hesitant steps, she walked towards it. 'Sometime tonight please.' The jewel taunted irritatingly. Kagome glared into the black space that occupied the rest of the room. She stopped, and straightened her clothing, then strode, like a boss, into the light.

It tingled. The power danced over her skin, making her glow with a pinkish white light. She could taste it, in the air around her. It tasted like lightning and smelled like ozone. As it surrounded her, she could feel it pulse with her heart beat. In a quick flash of light, it disappeared. Kagome stood still, and just let herself feel. She let go of all the sadness, anger and pain she felt. There was some left over, silently waiting for the first thing to go wrong, so it could usurp the happiness. Kagome cried, tears of both joy and anguish flowing over her cheeks until she was spent.


	5. Chapter 4

When she woke in the morning, she felt better than she had since she began her journey in the feudal era. She felt light and free. She looked down and saw Souta. He was curled up next to her, gripping her pajama top tightly. Her eyes softened and she smoothed the hair away from his forehead. She wanted to stay there and hold him for a little while longer, but a loud growl from her stomach and a nagging pain in her bladder suggested quite strongly that she get up. She untangled herself from him and left him asleep in her bed. She did her morning ritual, grabbing clothing from her closet and showering. She dressed quickly, the growling in her stomach growing louder with each passing moment. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and cleared her throat. Her mother jumped lightly, but nothing like what she used to do.

"You're losing your touch Miko." Sesshomaru was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a newspaper and a cup of coffee. His black suit, Armani because he refused to wear anything but the best, was cleanly pressed. His short black hair and brown eyes, the silver and gold they normally were had been held in check by a concealment, made him look like any other Asian man.

"You're here early I see." Kagome raised an eyebrow at his amused look.

"Miko, it's already eleven. You slept in for once." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her look of disbelief.

Lots of eye brow raising… and moving on.

After years of waking up at dawn, Kagome had never slept in. Even when she used the sleep-aids, they never worked quite like this before. Wait…but her train left at twelve. According to the clock it was already…11:30! It would take her at least thirty minutes to get to the train station.

"Relax. I will take you to the train station in my car. Eat, and say your goodbyes. Then we leave." Sesshomaru went back to sipping his coffee; completely ignoring everyone. Good old Sesshomaru, all these years and he still hadn't changed much.

Kagome fixed herself some left-overs from breakfast. She ate quickly, wanting to have a chance to say goodbye to her family. She rinsed her plate and she and her Mother walked up the stairs to her room. Souta was still there, sleeping. Kagome shook him awake. "Hey, squirt, wake up!" She shook him until his eyes popped open and he was making funny noises.

"O-o-okaa-ay-ay I-I-I'm u-u-up" Souta tried to speak. Kagome stopped shaking him, and the two burst into laughter. Kun Loon looked at her two children, so glad for them to be together again. "What time is it?" Souta rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the clock. He quickly did a double take. "It's 11:40!" Souta shouted and hopped out of Kagome's bed. "You leave at 12! Come on we gotta go!"

"Souta!" Kun Loon shouted to her youngest, amusement coloring her tone. "Sesshomaru's taking her to the station. She wanted to say good-bye." Kun Loon didn't like the look on Souta's face. He looked more upset than he had been yesterday. Souta choked out a sob and ran to Kagome. He gripped her in a tight hug. Kun Loon looked on them with soft eyes. Kagome held out an arm for her mother too. They shared a big family hug.

"Why wasn't I invited to the love fest?" And old voice spoke from the opening of Kagome's room. Her grandpa had hobbled his way out of bed and, with the help of his cane, padded across to his granddaughter. She hugged him as well and kissed him on his wrinkly cheek.

"I'm going to miss all of you." Kagome spoke, her voice in a near whisper. Her grandfather was the only one who remained dry-eyed through the whole reunion. Kagome and Sesshomaru walked down the steps, and Kagome didn't look back. Because if she did, she wouldn't leave.

She was sitting on the train. Sesshomaru had gotten her there just on time. Her suitcase sat on the seat next to her. She stared out the window, watching the scenery pass. As they got farther and farther out of the city, Kagome couldn't help but feel more and more isolated. She wouldn't be able to see her family, or any of her friends, not that she had any really left, for a long time. Sesshomaru had assured her that he would visit her, and that since she would be at a dojo, she should keep up her training. She had promised she would, and, even though he scowled through the whole thing, she hugged him good bye. She missed the way his eyes softened, but she didn't miss that he hugged her back. That was enough to make her day.

When she arrived at her stop, she grabbed her stuff and left the train station. Now she just had to remember where the dojo was. She looked to the left. Shops of all different kinds boasted their wares for the people on the sidewalk. She shook her head; that wasn't where she needed to go. She looked to her right. More shops, but towards the end, she saw apartment buildings. Drawing on her previous knowledge of the area, she concluded that the housing districts were over that way. Nodding in triumph she made her way to what she hoped was the dojo.

Three hours had passed and by now, she was certain that she was lost. Her stomach grumbled in protest at the lack of food. She hadn't eaten since her brunch, and dammit she was starving. She pulled out the money that Sesshomaru had given her for 'emergencies. ' She was positive that starving was an emergency. Grinning to herself, she made her way over to a noodle stand she had seen before. The lucky cat café, a sign hanging to the side of the establishment read. She shrugged and walked in.

"Nihao! Give one moment please. Shampoo will have table for you in a moment." A blue-haired girl holding a pan of food called. Kagome blinked at the odd name, but shook it off. Who was she to judge; the girl was obviously Chinese.

"It's alright Shampoo, I've got this." A withered old lady stepped out of the back holding a walking stick that was easily three times the size of her. Kagome looked in shock as the woman came towards her at an easy pace. She didn't know anyone could be that small. The woman was only about a foot tall. Again, Kagome shook it off; Shippo had been about her height, so she wasn't as surprised as most would be. "Follow me please." The sandpaper voice jolted her from her thoughts. She nodded silently and followed the elder woman to a table. "Hello, my name is Cologne. What would you like to drink" She asked setting down a menu.

"Green tea please. And do you serve Oden?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes we do. Is that what you want?" Cologne asked. Kagome nodded, smiling. Oden was her absolute favorite meal. "Ok, we'll have it ready in a few moments." Cologne padded off, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. She needed to ask for directions, but that could wait till she had eaten. Her green tea was set in front of her, and a pair of violet eyes stared at her in curiosity.

"Never seen you around before. I am Shampoo." The heavily accented voice startled her out of her musings.

"Yeah, I'm new to town. I'm actually looking for my uncle's place. Have you ever heard of the Tendo dojo?" Kagome barely got the words out before Shampoo's eyes went wide. Her mouth started moving a mile a minute. Kagome, not knowing Chinese, couldn't follow what was being said. "I can't understand a word you're saying. Please, calm down." Kagome tried calming the girl, soothing her ruffled feathers.

"Shampoo is sorry. I know where Dojo is. It's where husband Ranma stays." Shampoo finished brightly.

Kagome started. This Ranma guy was married to her? But Akane's letters had said she was engaged to him. "That's funny; my cousin said she was, unfortunately, engaged to this Ranma guy too."

Shampoo's eyes darkened to a deep purple. "Boy-girl is mistaken. Ranma is mine!"

Kagome's eye twitched at the reference to her cousin's lack of femininity, but let it go. The last thing she needed at the moment was an irate Chinese woman yelling in her face. Who knew what would occur then. She didn't want to kill someone. Instead she merely said "Akane is my cousin. I'll thank you to not say anything bad about her in my presence."

"Shampoo cannot help but tell the truth. She's a boy-girl. Ranma always call her butch." Shampoo continued on in the same fashion; bad mouthing her cousin left and right.

Kagome's eye began to twitch. Then a vein popped up and began to tick in her forehead. Her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed into her meanest glare she could muster. Shampoo still had no idea that she was doing anything wrong. Finally Kagome had had enough. "Silence yourself." She spoke with deadly calm, belying the anger she was feeling. Shampoo felt a distinct shudder work its way up her spine. She puzzled over that; she was Amazon, and Amazons didn't feel fear. But when Kagome looked up from her place with her cold blue eyes, Shampoo couldn't help but step back. If looks could kill, Shampoo would be dead ten times over.

Kagome grappled for self- control. The last thing she wanted was to hurt someone. She took deep breaths and counted to ten. Once she was feeling considerably calmer, she stalked over to the counter and slammed her hand on the bell. It dented slightly and the ring sounded out loudly. Cologne came to the counter. "Is there a problem?" Cologne knew what the problem was, having over heard all of Shampoo's barbs. She would have to speak to her later about that.

"No, I would just like my order to go, thank you." Kagome spoke politely, but stoically. Even Cologne could feel the anger rolling off the girl; and with that anger, a hint of power. An ancient power that she hadn't felt in ages. She couldn't quite put her finger on where she had felt it before. Eh, she shrugged to herself. It would come to her later.

Cologne poured the girls oden into the carry out container and spoke. "It's on the house. I will speak to my grand-daughter about her manners. I'm sorry, and I hope you will stop in again some time."

Kagome looked at the woman in shock. Apparently, despite her age, the woman had amazing hearing. "It's alright; don't punish her on my account. And thank you. Do you know where the Tendo dojo is?" Kagome still needed to make her way there, and this old woman had been nothing but polite to Kagome. Maybe she would be able to help her.

"Yes, keep going down this road. You will see a green sign that says 'Dr. Tofu's.' Turn left there and continue on down that road. It's the last place to the left."

Kagome nodded and thanked the old woman again. She didn't miss the glare that Shampoo sent her on her way out. She couldn't care less. She certainly wouldn't be back anytime soon. She followed the woman's directions exactly and finally came upon the Dojo. She nearly wept with relief. She had sat on a bench outside a shop and wolfed down her noodles. She threw away the container and rushed down the street. She needed to get there soon. Her shoulders were beginning to ache with all the excess weight she carried. The shrine was in sight now and Kagome couldn't help but feel a slight pang of nervousness. Hopefully, she would be able to lie low. Then again, when had she ever been able to lie low.


	6. Chapter 5

She walked up the steps to the front door. It was a traditional sliding door and she knocked lightly on the wooden frame. "Just a minute" a voice called. It was soft and reminded Kagome of her mother's voice when she would sing to her. The door opened and brought her out of her thoughts. Kasumi blinked in surprise, and then grinned widely. "Kagome! Come in, please." She ushered her inside and shut the door behind her.

Kagome stood in the foyer of the dojo and looked around. Not much had changed since the last time she was here. Kasumi grabbed her by her arm and dragged her further into the house. She was chattering happily about one thing or another. Kagome couldn't quite catch all that was said. "It's good to see you Kasumi. She settled on saying that. Play it safe.

"Oh, it's so good to see you too Kagome! We heard you had been really sick and missed a lot of school. I'm so glad you're ok now!" Kasumi smiled brightly and hugged Kagome.

Kagome hugged her back and said "Yeah, I'm ok now. I'm looking forward to staying here."

"Kagome!" A voice yelled from the hallway. Suddenly, she was pulled into another fierce hug. Kagome stiffened and fought off the urge to attack. "I'm so glad you're here. " Kagome turned around once she had been released and saw Akane. She had really begun to grow her hair out. It was almost as long as Kagome's hair.

She smiled brightly at her cousin. "It's good to see you too Akane. Your hair looks lovely."

Akane gave her a big smile and self-consciously tugged on the ends of her hair. "Thanks Kagome. How was your trip? Did you make it here ok?" Akane questioned.

"Yeah, I made it here fine, but I did get lost. It turns out I turned left when I should have turned right. I stopped in at this café and got directions." Kagome briefly ran through what happened at the café. Akane was angry, up until Kagome told about how she blew up at Shampoo. Then, she smirked.

"OH! I should introduce you to our other house guests. They're in the dojo training with Father." Kasumi stood and motioned for Kagome to follow her. They made their way to the dojo, and the crashing sounds got louder. A battle cry echoed through the hallway. Kasumi opened the door and they all stepped inside. Ranma and Genma were exchanging punches, and uncle Soun was meditating off in a corner. "Ok, the one in red is Ranma Saotome, Akane's fiancé. The one who is fighting with him is his father, Genma. They're both martial arts masters." As Kagome stood and watched, she couldn't help but agree. The two men were faster than any humans she had seen before. She subtly probed their auras with her own and nearly jumped at the shock. They were both cursed! She wasn't sure what kind of curse it was, but it was a powerful and ancient one. She wondered briefly if they even knew they were cursed. "Boys!" Kasumi called out to them, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. "Come over here and meet our cousin, Kagome."

Ranma stopped before Genma did. His concentration was broken by Kasumi's voice. He looked over to them and his eyes widened. 'How is she related to that flat chested tomboy?!' He pondered over that. A fist to his gut brought him back to the fight. His father had used a cheap shot. He went flying out through the shoji screen wall. He began to comically wave his arms and panicking as he saw what he was headed for. The outdoor Koi pond. 'No, no, no, no.' Echoed through his head. He landed in the pool with a splash.

Kagome immediately went into medic mode and rushed out of the dojo towards the fallen boy. She vaguely heard the pleas for her to stop. Why would she stop? If he was hurt, she could fix him up. She saw Ranma floating face down in the Koi pond. Thinking nothing of it, she hopped in as well and towed him back to dry land. She flipped him over and looked down in shock. He…was a girl? After a moment of freaking out, she remembered the curse she had felt. This must be it! Kagome put her head to his…her…its…chest and listened for a heartbeat. Kagome gave a sigh of relief. He was still breathing. She checked for head wounds and other injuries. Akane ran up to the two of them holding a kettle of warm water. "Akane, what's going on?" Kagome knew her cousin knew something about this.

"I think it would be best if he told you. But all I can say is that, when he is splashed with cold water, he turns into a girl. Hot water is the only thing that can change him back." Kagome nodded and watched as Akane poured the water on Ranma.

He hopped up and yowled. "That's hot! Geez, it doesn't need to be boiling!" He stood and yelled in Akane's face.

"Well excuse me. I thought you would want to be a man again. Your secret is already out y'know!" Akane yelled right back.

Ranma looked confused for a moment. A giggle from behind him alerted him to another presence. He turned and saw Akane's cousin Kagome smiling at him. He blushed and looked away. Dammit, his secret was blown. And what's worse was that she was laughing at him! "So…uh…I'm sure you have some questions."

Kagome nodded but looked down at her wet clothes. "Yes, but they can wait until we're both warm and dry. Perhaps after dinner?" She tilted her head in askance. Ranma nodded. All three of them walked into the house. Kasumi was working on dinner already. Nabiki was in the kitchen reading a magazine. "Hey Nabiki. I was wondering when I would see you!" Kagome smiled at her cousin.

Nabiki glanced up, and then stared. "What happened? It isn't raining outside. So why are you soaked?"

Kagome chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Ah…We all decided to go for a quick swim before dinner."

Nabiki laughed at the reason Kagome gave her. "Got it. We'll talk about it later."

Kagome nodded and made her way to her bags of clothing. She was about to pick up her yellow back pack, but Ranma beat her to it. She looked on amazed as he hefted it over his shoulder like it was nothing. It weighed a ton! Sure, she could carry it fine, but she was used to it. "Jeez! How do you carry this thing! It looks like it would be too heavy for you!"

Kagome wasn't sure how she should take that. "Well…maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Kagome gave a smirk and held her two clothing bags over her shoulder. Akane looked suspiciously at the two of them and Kagome mentally smiled. Even if Akane didn't realize it, she was jealous. That meant she liked Ranma. She followed Akane up to her room. She would be sharing one with Akane for the time being. They had already set up another futon in the corner for her. She set her bags down and relieved Ranma of his bag carrying duties. "Thanks Ranma. I'm going to change so…" He started and backed out of the room. Akane gave him a glare and basically shut the door in his face. They could both hear the muttering about bipolar women. Kagome and Akane took one look at each other and both bust out laughing.

"Maybe we are bipolar!" Akane said in mock horror.

"Aren't all women?" Kagome grinned to her cousin. She began to unpack all her stuff. Both the girls talked while they worked, and it only took about five minutes. "All right! We're done. I'm going to change into some dry clothes. Where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left." Akane told her. Kagome made her way to the bathroom and stripped out of her wet clothes. She shivered as the chilled air hit her skin. There was a bucket with warm water sitting next to a stool. She quickly washed up with it and wrapped herself in a towel. Her eyes widened as she heard splashing coming from the adjoining room. That must be where the bath is at.

The screen that separated the two rooms slid open revealing that she was correct in her assumptions. However, it also revealed a very naked, very male Ranma. Kagome squeaked and covered her eyes. "S-sorry! I didn't know anyone else was in here." Kagome stood keeping a death grip on her towel. She turned to face the wall. "I'll leave; I just have to get dressed first."

Ranma was thankful that she was turned to the wall. She couldn't see his red face. He grabbed one of the remaining towels and wrapped it around himself. "I'm covered now. I'll get dressed in my room. Sorry!" He slipped out of the room.

Kagome could hear him running down the hall. She let out a sigh and covered her face. It was still red. She didn't really know why she blushed. Maybe it was because she had just met him. After all, she had seen Sesshomaru naked plenty of times back in the feudal era. If that wasn't enough to make a girl blush, nothing was. Kagome dropped her towel and changed into her clothes. A pair of yoga pants and a simple green tank top. She stepped out of the bathroom and went back to Akane's room. She put her towel into the clothes basket in a corner of Akane's room and sat down on her futon. Akane wasn't there, so she must be down in the kitchen. Kagome sighed and dug through her yellow backpack. She found the picture of all her friends she had packed. As she looked at it, she could feel the tears creeping in. How could it have gone so wrong? She wiped her eyes and put the picture back. She couldn't be sad anymore. She had to live her life. The last thing she wanted to do was go back to the way she was when she had gotten back. She had never realized how scary her mind could really be. She shivered lightly.

Kagome padded down the stairs. They had already started eating. That was fine with Kagome. She was still full from the oden. Akane motioned for her to sit next to her. Kagome smiled at Kasumi when she offered her a bowl of white rice and gave her prayers of thanks. "So, Kagome, how have you been?" Uncle Soun asked her. Kagome blinked at the question. Apparently this dinner wasn't just awkward to her. They were all trying to make her feel welcome, but it wouldn't work. Not for a long time.

"I've been alright. And yourself? Please fill me in on what I've missed since I've been gone." Kagome said after she swallowed a small bite of rice.

"Oh, we've been ok. Nothing to really tell. You already know of Akane's betrothal." Akane grumbled at her father's words. "And you know of my desire to merge the Tendo's with the Saotome's. Let me think…I can't think of anything else really important." Uncle Soun shrugged. "What about you, you've grown a lot since the last time we saw you. Tell us what's gone on."

"I'm sure mother told you that I've been ill quite a bit. I had a disease that was eating away at my muscle tissue." The people around the table all nodded grimly. "I had to go through rehab to rebuild my muscles. I took up homeschooling. The nurses suggested an outdoor activity to help my muscles get stronger. I chose archery." Kagome tried to remember the rest of the story that she had made up on her short train ride here. "That's about it. In and out of hospitals, taking a lot of medicine. They finally gave me the all clear. So I should be ok now." Kagome gave them a bright smile and thumbs up. It didn't quite reach her eyes but nobody noticed. "Well." Kagome gave a light yawn. "I'm tired. Walking all over the city today wore me out." She stood and bowed, thanking them for the meal. "Dinner was delicious Kasumi. Maybe I could help you cook some time. I used to do all the cooking at home while mom was at work." Kagome offered. Kasumi smiled and nodded in appreciation for the help.

Kagome laid face down on the little futon. It wasn't as comfortable as her bed back home, but she could make do. Rubbing her face in the pillow, she thought of home. God she missed it. All the smells, the sounds. Knowing that her mother was right down the hall if she needed her. Now, Kagome had nobody. She had nobody who knew what she had been through. Nobody who could help. She heard Akane walk in. She pretended to be asleep. She could hear her trying to sneak through the room. God! Her cousin needed a good lesson in stealth. She sounded like an elephant trying to walk through the room. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and guessed that her cousin must be going to take a bath. She needed to speak with Ranma and his father now. Maybe she could help them. Kagome got out of bed and snuck over to where she could feel their cursed auras residing. She knocked lightly on the door. Genma opened it.

"Yes? Is there something you need Kagome-san?" She heard Genma ask her politely.

She nodded her head yes. "I would like to speak with you and Ranma about something important. May I come in?" Genma nodded and motioned her inside.

"Hey Kagome. How's it going?" Ranma addressed her very informally. She smiled lightly at him, and then blinked in shock as Genma suddenly had him in a headlock.

"How dare you speak to her so disrespectfully? No wonder Akane doesn't like you. Learn some manners boy!" Genma all but yelled into Ranma's ear.

"Oh no! It's quite alright. I prefer it if everyone just calls me Kagome." She spoke, trying to placate the irate man. "Please, I have a matter of grave importance to discuss with you two."

After she sat them down, she began to explain what she wanted to talk to them about. "I wanted to ask you two how you came to get your curses. I believe I can help lift them, but I need all the information you can give me about it." She said her face serious.

Ranma began the tale. "Well, we were in China. We were training at the Jusenkyo springs."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but…didn't you know they were cursed?" Kagome questions.

"Ah…Well no. Neither one of us knows Chinese." Ranma rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Kagome nods and motions for him to continue. "Anyway, my old man knocks me from where I was standing on a bamboo pole, and I fell into the water. The water changed me into the girl. We had a guide who informed us that I fell into the spring where a young girl drowned thousands of years ago."

"I see." Kagome nods. "Well, that explains your conditions. Now what about you Genma-san?"

"Please, Just Genma. We're going to be family one day after all." Kagome nodded, smiling lightly at his optimism. "Alright, well…After I knocked Ranma into the water, he shot out and launched me into the spring behind me. This just so happened to be the spring of the drowned panda. When I got out, I was a panda, and Ranma was cursed with a woman's body." Genma starts crying. "It was horrible. I thought I was forever going to be cursed… with having a daughter!" Genma wails loudly.

Kagome just looks at him, then smiles serenely. "All will be well. I can feel it."

"Pardon my skepticism, Kagome. But how can you help us?" Genma looks at her suspiciously.

"Well…I am a Miko. I have pure powers and I have extensive knowledge of curses, and how to break them." Kagome shrugs at their shocked looks. "I had a lot of free time at the hospital, and through rehab. I began to read a lot of religious scrolls and started to practice meditation. It was then that I discovered that I had priestess powers."

A chorus of ahhs came from the door way. Kagome blinked in shock and looked behind her. It was then that she cursed her own foolishness. She had been distracted and didn't realize that her uncle and cousins were standing in the doorway. "I was wondering why you're mother told me not to worry about a relapse!" Uncle Soun said. Kagome shrugged in an embarrassed way.

"So, you think you can break the curse?" Ranma looked at her. He seemed ecstatic. Kagome was glad that she could give him that hope.

"I believe so, yes. But I won't be able to accomplish it right away. I have to do some research and see what kind of curse it is. And I may have to make several attempts before I can have any effect. It may not even go away completely. I really don't know at this point." Kagome smiled apologetically. Ranma wasn't fazed though. It seemed that he wouldn't give up his hope so easily. Suddenly, Kagome yawned. "Well, I am tired." Kagome stood and began to walk to the door. "We can try to find out more about the curse tomorrow. And I'll answer any questions you have about anything tomorrow too. But for now, I'm going to bed." Kagome nodded and smiled to her family. She bid them goodnight and made her way to Akane's room. Akane followed behind her, somewhat subdued. Kagome, being in front, missed the angry and jealous glare directed at her back.


	7. Chapter 6

Kagome rose a little bit before the sun. She stretched and stood, her feet brushing the cold wooden floor. She shuffled over to her side of the dresser and picked out her clothing for the day. It was going to be chilly outside, so she picked out a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeve skin-tight workout shirt. She needed to do her exercises.

She moseyed down the stairs and outside. She shifted her trusty yellow backpack and looked around for a place to train. She saw a copse of trees and decided that would be perfect. She took off at a light sprint for a warm-up and made it to the trees in a short amount of time. She set her backpack down and sat herself against the base of a tree. It was the best place for her to meditate. She could feed off the energy from the tree. As she fell into her meditative state, she never noticed the curious eyes peering down at her from the trees above.

Kagome came back to the house an hour later. She was sweaty and something didn't feel right in the air. It put her on edge. Never one to ignore a bad sign, she flared out her aura in search of anything dangerous. Not feeling anything, she reeled it back in tight. She would be on her toes today. She wasn't leaving her yellow bag behind either. As she entered the house, she realized that she wasn't the only one up at the ass crack of dawn. Kasumi was already up and making breakfast. At the smell of delicious food, her stomach let out a loud growl, alerting Kasumi to her presence. "OH! Kagome, how long have you been up?" Kasumi questioned.

"Eh, not long. An hour or so. I have this strict exercise regimen for my muscles. It's to help stimulate growth and get my strength back to normal." Kagome said.

Kasumi nodded and asked "Are you hungry?"

Kagome nodded. "Anything I can do to help?"

"If you wouldn't mind, could you crack these eggs and stir them in. I'm making a special western breakfast today. It's a Sunday morning tradition." Kasumi smiled sweetly to her.

Kagome cracked the eggs and asked "Scrambled or sunny-side up?"

"Scrambled please" Kasumi said as she fried up bacon in a pan. The two women worked in silence, the delicious sounds and smells of the bacon, eggs and biscuits being made overtaking their senses.

By the time they had finished, the whole house was seated at the table, waiting anxiously for their meals. Kagome smiled her first true smile in days. She always loved cooking for people. It made her feel like she was giving them something that they enjoyed. It made her feel needed. They all sat down to breakfast and ate till they were full.

"That was amazing Kasumi. Truly wonderful." Uncle Soun told his eldest daughter.

"Oh, Kagome helped father, she handled the eggs and biscuits. I made the gravy and bacon."

"Western food is so weird, but it tastes delicious!" Ranma said as he dug in.

Aside from the compliments, the meal was relatively quiet. Each person was lost in their own thoughts. Kagome finished first and asked to be excused. She needed to change clothes and clean herself up. She still had a light sheen of sweat sticking to her skin from her workout. She hurried upstairs and picked out a simple long-sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. She loved jeans; having started to use them in the feudal era after her school uniform got totaled one too many times.

The bathing room was steamy with hot water. Kagome dumped a cold water bucket over herself to rinse off and stepped into the hot water. She hoped no one came in; it would be difficult to explain some of the scars on her body. She hated lying to her family, but it was a necessity. The last thing she needed them to do was throw her in a nut house. That wouldn't fly well. She cleansed herself quickly and stepped out of the bath. She reached for a towel just as the door slid open. Kagome, panicking, hid herself behind a changing screen. A strange man she had never seen before poked his head in. He was about the same height as that woman, Cologne. 'Oh great' Kagome rolled her eyes, 'another old midget.' She sputtered in shock as the man took a flying leap at her clothes. He dug around before shouting in triumph. Looking to the item he held in his hand, Kagome gasped in outrage. He was a panty snatcher! Kagome glared at him from her hiding place. She reached over to the rack and grabbed a towel. In one lightning quick move, she leapt from her hiding place and confronted him. "Who are you and what are you doing with my underwear!"

The little old pervert stopped and gave her a deer in the headlights look. Then he straightened and seemed to take on an air of confidence. "I am the great and powerful Happosai." He struck a pose and winked at Kagome.

Kagome growled impressively at the old pervert. This sent him slightly cowering. "Give me back my underwear and I won't have to hurt you." Kagome told him.

He laughed. At her. Kagome seethed in outrage. She hated it when people laughed at her. It seems he thought she was defenseless. "I would like to see you try little lady!" Happosai took off at a run. Kagome watched him for a moment, and then flared her aura. She locked onto him, and then smirked. She would give that old fool a run for his life. Nobody laughed at her and got away with it. Kagome ran to Akane's room, clothing in hand, clad only in a towel. As she entered, Akane gave her a weird look.

"Why aren't you dressed Kagome?" Akane queried.

"Some old pervert named Happosai stole my underwear, laughed at me, and then ran off." Kagome growled, startling Akane. "I'll give him something to laugh about." Kagome dressed quickly, and then checked her senses to see if she could still feel where he was. She smiled evilly and knew he was still near the house.

"You want me to help you find him?" Akane offered.

Kagome looked at her cousin and nodded. "Yeah, I could use some help." Akane grabbed her mallet and Kagome smiled. Kagome reached into the closet where her pack was resting comfortably and pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows. Akane smirked at the weapon she chose. Then the two women took off after Happosai.

They found him, mostly thanks to Kagome's senses, about to steal another woman's underwear from her clothing hangers. Kagome frowned up at his perch in a tree, and then took aim. Hopefully he wouldn't see it coming. She let her arrow loose and watched as it embedded into the tree, holding Happosai's clothing with it. Akane watched in amazement as her cousin climbed up the tree with a swiftness that most normal people wouldn't possess and land on the branch that Happosai was stuck to. Akane smiled, because although she couldn't see what they were doing, she could hear Happosai's screams of pain.

"WH-What? H-How did you trap me!" Happosai sputtered.

Kagome shrugged and crouched in front of him. "I'm good at what I do. Now hand over my underwear and maybe I'll let you leave with your life." She glowered darkly at him. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. She knew that they would show her amusement if he saw them. This was actually a lot of fun. It reminded her of the good old days. Granted hunting down old pervs was quite a step down from hunting down demons. But, she would take what she could get. She smirked, the little grin adding to her creep factor. She had an idea that would really scare him. Maybe then he would think about who he stole panties from. She reached into her boots, the ones that she always wore, no matter what, and pulled out a large field knife that she kept stored in a little sheath inside the boot. She held it to his throat and looked on in amusement as he squirmed. "Now, are you going to hand them over? Or am I going to have to carve you up like a Christmas ham?"

Akane nearly jumped out of her skin when Kagome suddenly appeared next to her. "Did you get them back?" Akane asked. Kagome had been up there for nearly five minutes.

Kagome grinned widely at her cousin and nodded. "Yup! And I don't think he'll be bothering me ever again."

Akane doubted it, but she didn't express these thoughts to her cousin. Who knows, Maybe he wouldn't do it again. "Ok. So what do you want to do today?" Akane asked.

"I was thinking you could show me to the library. I have some research to do." Kagome looked to her cousin seriously. She wanted to help Ranma and his Father. It was her duty as a Miko to do so.

Akane nodded. "Ok. I'll take you to the library. Let's go back home first though. I have to tell Kasumi where we're headed." Kagome nodded and followed along behind Akane.

They got back to the house and Kagome put her underwear back where they belonged. Then she grabbed her yellow backpack and slung it over her shoulder. It would look weird, but she was still feeling an odd disturbance in the air. It couldn't hurt to be prepared.

Kagome met up with Akane downstairs. She was arguing once again with Ranma. Kagome looked at the two in amusement. Even if they couldn't see it yet those two were meant to be together. Kagome cleared her throat, stopping Akane mid-yell. Ranma looked at her, blushed, and then turned away. Akane looked from Ranma to Kagome in suspicion. Kagome's eyes widened as she finally got the picture. Ranma couldn't like her. She would have to take him aside and explain that she would not, could not, like him like that. "So…" Kagome began uncomfortably. "Ranma, we're going to the library. You're welcome to come with us. I need to do some research if I am going to break your curse." Ranma nodded, not looking at her. Kagome felt a sense of dread settling in her stomach. She could only hope that he wasn't too far along on his crush.

The three walked on in silence. Akane occasionally pointed out places in the city that Kagome hadn't seen yet; the new park, a new museum, the place where the carnival sets up. Kagome attempted to break the silence, but her conversation was killed with one swift look. "Ok, here's the library." Akane stopped at a large building with thick glass windows. Kagome could see little sitting areas for studying and reading. As they walked in, Kagome took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of the library. It smelled like new mixed with old. Old tomes that hadn't been cracked open in years, combined with the scent of new books that appear every day on the shelves. Akane and Ranma looked over at the large bookcases with a feeling of dread. It would take forever to find what they were looking for. Kagome rolled her eyes at the two. Surely they didn't think that she would make them look through every book in the library. Kagome walked over to the librarian. She was an old harsh looking woman who looked down her nose at Kagome. Kagome bristled but didn't let it show.

"Hello Ma'am. I am looking for a particular section of books; could you show me where they are?" Kagome spoke softly, but firmly. Sesshomaru had taught her how to behave like a business woman. She would put his lessons to use now.

The librarian huffed but nodded. She stood and slowly made her way from behind the desk. "What books are you looking for?" the woman's tone was clipped and hard.

"I'm looking for anything about the curses of the Jusenkyo springs in China." Kagome decided to forgo the niceties and spoke coldly. The librarian seemed to pause at the cold tone, but then shrugged off the chill. She led Kagome up stairs to a long wall of books. Once there she pointed to the middle of the shelf.

"All that you are looking for is in that middle section there. " The librarian stalked off, and Kagome looked to Ranma and Akane.

"I wonder who pissed in her cornflakes this morning." Kagome said, trying to lighten the mood. Akane and Ranma cracked a smile. "Ok, so now we just need to start looking for all the books that we need. Do either one of you have a library card?" Kagome sighed as both of them shook their heads no. Great, it looks like she would have to speak at length to the stuffy librarian.

The group spent nearly two hours looking through book after book in hopes of finding something about the cursed springs. Kagome had managed to find a few about it, but nothing that explained why it happened or to whom it had happened to; and absolutely nothing about a cure. So far, they had looked through about fifty books on the subject, but only four made the cut.

"Ok guys, I think it's about time to pack up shop." Kagome sighed looking at their meager findings. "I'll read through these and we can come back if these aren't enough." Kagome watched as Ranma and Akane nearly ran for the exit. Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's melodramatic tendencies. She put in an application for a library card and suffered the company of the sharp librarian for far longer than she wanted to. Kagome put all of the books into her backpack and escaped the clutches of the cold woman. The bright sunshine felt good on her chilled skin. But as she looked around, she realized that Ranma and Akane were nowhere to be found. Kagome sighed and stayed put for a few minutes. Then she decided that she was just going to have to walk back to the dojo on her own.

She wasn't far from home when sounds of combat made her freeze. Without realizing what she was doing, Kagome went down into a crouch and crept into the bushes. She shook herself out of it and stood up. She forced herself to walk calmly into the fray. Ranma was running from Akane and her mallet. Kagome rolled her eyes at the two of them and clapped her hands, trying to get their attention. "Hey. Guys!" Kagome spoke a little louder. When they continued to ignore her, she snapped. "SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled loudly. The two combatants froze in their place. "Thank you."

"Hey Kagome, where were you?" Ranma asked her.

Kagome's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Whatya mean 'where was I'? You two left me at the library. Did you forget that you have to check out books to get them?" There flushed faces proved that they did forget. Kagome calmed herself down and took a deep breath. After she exhaled, Kagome continued, "I had to get a library card. When I finally got out of the library, you two were nowhere to be found." Kagome huffed in indignation.

Akane and Ranma both turned redder. "Sorry Kagome." They both muttered.

"It's ok. Just remember, I don't fully know my way around anymore. It'll be easy for me to get lost until I learn my way to things." Kagome said. The trio stood awkwardly until Kagome rolled her eyes heavenwards and spoke up. "I'm going to get started reading these. I'll be on the front porch. Try to keep it down if you don't mind." They both nodded, silent.

Silent, until Kagome left the room, at least. They began to bicker again in rather hushed tones.

"Man-child"

"Tomboy"

"Ugly!"

"Uncute!"

They were shouting again. It wasn't until Kagome popped her head back into the room and glared her best icy stare that they quieted again. "Do I need to put the two of you into time out?" Kagome spoke darkly. The two shivered at the tone of voice and shook their heads. "Then separate into different parts of the house and keep it down. If I'm to learn how to break this curse, I need to concentrate on the matter at hand." Kagome squinted at the two of them and growled menacingly. Then she brought her head out of sight and padded back to the porch.

Ranma and Akane looked at the door, still in their own reveries. Then they looked at each other, glared and stomped off in opposite directions. Akane went to her room and lay on her bed. She sighed into her pillow and frowned. 'Why did he have to be such a jerk?' Akane got up and went to her desk. She looked into the mirror and wondered, not for the first time, if she was pretty. She knew that she was a bit more mannish than most girls, but she couldn't help it. She liked sports. She studied her face. Her brown eyes, eyes that she thought were horribly plain. Her lightly tanned skin, which she thought was a shade too dark. Maybe Ranma was right. Maybe she wasn't cute, or pretty. The man she wanted would never like her then. She thought, maybe if she grew her hair out it would change things. Obviously not. She was still and uncute tomboy. Akane got up and lay back on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and let herself cry.

Ranma had his ear place on the wall adjoining Akane's room to his. He could faintly hear her crying. His guilt was overwhelming. He wasn't sure why, but whenever she looked at him, something put him on edge. He looked over his shoulder and winced at the look on Kagome's face. It was blank, but her eyes told a different story. Ranma was sure she wanted to kill him. "I-I'm sorry." Ranma looked down.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." She spoke, using an icy tone that rivaled Sesshomaru's. Ranma cringed at the thought of apologizing to Akane. She would just throw it back in his face. As if she could read his thought Kagome said "I'll talk to her first. Make sure she is willing to accept your apology." With that, she turned on her heel and made her way to Akane's room.

Akane was startled from her crying fest by a knock on the door. At first she wasn't going to open it. But a voice on the other side made her reconsider. "Akane, it's me. Let me in." Kagome was on the other side. Akane got up and made a futile attempt to calm herself. She opened the door, her eyes still red, her cheeks flushed. Thankfully, Kagome didn't say a word. She just opened her arms and gave Akane a hug. She held her while she cried and finally calmed. Kagome stroked her back and murmured words of comfort in her ear until she got herself under control.

"Akane, if Ranma were to apologize for his harsh words, would you accept it?" Kagome asked, once Akane had gotten herself calm. Akane froze. Would she accept it?

"Why do you ask?"

"He feels badly about the harsh words he used. He wishes to make amends." Kagome spoke softly. Akane sat there for a moment thinking it over, and finally she nodded. "Good." Kagome smiled at her cousin. "And I think you should also apologize to him. You used some pretty harsh words too, y'know?" Before Akane could speak, Kagome had walked out the door. Ranma was waiting on the other side. As she walked out she winked and whispered good luck. Ranma walked into Akane's line of vision.

"Ah…Akane?" Ranma started fidgeting. "I'm…"

"I'm sorry." They both spoke the words at the same time. Ranma was stunned.

"Why are you sorry?" Ranma looked confused.

"You weren't the only one who's at fault." Akane wouldn't look at him.

"Uh…thank you." Ranma said. Akane turned her head to look at him. Her eyes shined, still lightly rimmed red. Ranma felt his heart speed up. He turned around and started to walk out the door. "Y'know…you're…cute." He felt his face heat up.

"It's ok." Akane said.

"Huh?" Ranma turned to look at her.

"You don't have to try to flatter me. I already forgave you." Akane shrugged not looking at him anymore.

Ranma looked at her shocked. "I ain't trying to flatter you. You can be cute sometimes." He spoke, his voice incredulous.

Akane looked him in the eyes, searching for truthfulness. Then, she smiled, a wide smile that lit up her whole face. "Thanks…Ranma."

Ranma was still reeling from the smile. He nodded and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, his face reddened.

"So how did it go?" Kagome asked, even though she heard the whole thing.

"Fine" Ranma said simply. Kagome raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. She left him, still standing there. She smiled in triumph when she got back to the porch. Her plan was working rather well. Those two would be together, even if it killed them.


	8. Chapter 7

Dinner was ready. Kagome had taken a break from reading to help Kasumi make it. They laid it all out on the table. Kagome told everyone that dinner was ready while Kasumi got out the chopsticks and napkins. They all sat down, Soun talking animatedly with Genma. Akane sat, silent along with the rest of the kids.

"Oh! That's right. Kagome, your uniform came in today." Kasumi said.

"Is it mandatory to wear it?" Kagome asked. They all shrugged. "Do you have the schools code book?" She asked Akane.

Akane nodded. "I can give it to you after dinner." Kagome nodded in thanks. Dinner resumed, relatively quiet. A few side conversations were made. Towards the end, Genma asked a question that had been on his mind all day.

"So, Kagome. Have you found anything about the curse yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "I've found out about nearly everything else, except the cursed springs. I need to do a little more research." She actually was planning on speaking to Sesshomaru about it. She would need to speak in private though.

She helped Kasumi clean up after dinner and headed upstairs to Akane's room. "Have you found the handbook?" Kagome asked.

A muffled sound came from the closet. A small hand produced a light blue book that said, Furiken high school. Kagome grabbed it from her and helped her out of her closet. She sat, cross legged on the little futon and perused the dress code rules. There wasn't anything about the uniform being mandatory. Kagome looked up at Akane and grinned. "Well, well, well. Looks like I don't have to wear the uniform after all." Kagome smiled deviously and showed the page to Akane. Akane scanned the page too and her eyes widened. It was true; the school said it was recommended that they wear the uniform. It wasn't mandatory though.

"So…does this mean you aren't going to wear the uniform on Monday?" Akane asked her cousin.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't like wearing uniforms, and especially not the girl uniforms. At my old middle school, we had these awful green skirts. They only came up to mid-thigh. The school district was run by a bunch of pervs!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air to emphasize her statement.

Akane giggled at her cousin's antics. "Are you nervous to go back to school?" Akane asked, going to sit next to her.

"A little. But it's nothing I can't handle." Kagome smiled brightly at her cousin. Akane was envious of Kagome's confidence. She would be totally terrified.

Akane just smiled at her. She hated the feeling that she had, but she couldn't help it. Kagome was everything Akane wanted to be. She was feminine, gorgeous, and sweet. She knew how to keep control without using her fists.

"Akane? What's wrong?" Kagome place her hand on her cousin's shoulder. The looks Akane were giving her made her slightly uncomfortable. She didn't want to make an enemy of Akane.

"Oh. Sorry. It's nothing" Akane said flatly. Then she yawned, feigning sleepiness. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow Kagome." Akane went over to her bed and laid down, turning off her bedside lamp as she went. The room was pitched into darkness. Kagome sighed. She just couldn't win sometimes. She slipped off her sweater and kept her field knife on the futon with her. She wasn't sure why, but the uneasy feeling she had felt all day, was building. Kagome knew she wouldn't sleep at all tonight.

Morning came with a vengeance. It was cloudy outside, but Kagome still went outside to train. She was still oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched her every move. The eyes narrowed on her form. Soon, very soon, they would strike and claim what was rightfully theirs. Until then, they would watch her progress. She wouldn't get away again. The stalker disappeared, and Kagome just barely caught a flash of red this time. She narrowed her eyes. Whoever was watching her, they were planning something. She just wasn't sure of what.

She sat down to meditate, but the feeling of something being off, grew to the point where she couldn't ignore it anymore. She didn't feel safe outside. The dark clouds grew even darker and a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. She picked up her pack and sprinted as fast as she dared into the dojo. She panted, hands shaking. What was going on? Why was she so afraid?

Since it was Sunday, no one was awake just yet. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. This would be the perfect opportunity to speak with Sesshomaru. She snuck up to Akane's room, silently thankful that she was good at being stealthy. She grabbed her suitcase and dug down to the bottom. She grabbed her cell phone and snuck back out with it. She didn't want to go back outside but it was the only choice. She walked over to a tree in the gardens and climbed her way up onto the branches. She speed dialed him and waited for him to pick up.

~ring~

~Ring~

~Ri-

"Miko" A deep baritone rumbled through her ear.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Something is wrong. I'm feeling really uneasy. I feel like something big is about to go down here."

She heard Sesshomaru sigh. She could almost picture him pinching the bridge of his nose. She wanted him to understand how serious this was. "I felt it once before. Just before the final battle. It feels like…like him."

They both knew who she was talking about. Naraku. It felt like his evil presence. "Are you sure Miko?" Kagome nodded, and then forgot that he couldn't see her through the phone. "Yes, I'm sure."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'll be down in two days. I need to make preparations before I go." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Wait, Sesshomaru. Before you hang up. I have a question. Do you think you could send me all the information you know about the cursed springs in china. I have two cursed beings here, and there is always a possibility of there being more."

"I will e-mail documents over." That was all that he said before he hung up. Same old Sesshomaru. Kagome fought off a chill and leapt from her perch in the tree. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She nearly ran for the safety of the house. When she got inside, the feeling of being watched dissipated slightly, but the chilling unease did not. She rubbed her arms and took a shuddering breath. She mentally berated herself. 'What is wrong with you!' she thought. 'you took him down once before, you can damn well do it again!' Since she was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Ranma coming downstairs. He stopped right in front of her and waved his hand in front of her face.

Kagome, not realizing who it was gripped his wrist and twisted it behind his back. Her instincts had taken over for a brief moment.

"Kagome! It's me. Hey." Ranma shouted at her, which alerted the rest of the house hold. Stampeding feet could be heard running down the stairs. Kagome snapped out of it just before they came down. She released him and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Ranma I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too…" Kagome trailed off, her eyes silently pleading for him to forgive her.

"It's ok." Ranma rubbed his wrist and rolled his shoulder. He hated to admit it, but that actually hurt. He looked back into Kagome's eyes. Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

Her blue eyes began to tear up. Her lower lip was quivering. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Ranma, not having much experience with crying women, panicked. He began to wave his arms frantically. He whispered in hushed tones "Don't cry. I'm ok, nothing hurts. Don't cry.

"Ranma! What did you do to Kagome!" A loud voice yelled from the opening of the kitchen. Ranma turned and winced at the hard looks he was getting from the rest of the Tendo's and his father.

"I didn't do anything. She just started crying." Ranma tried to defend himself.

"I am not crying!" Kagome tried to stop the tears from falling, but it just made it worse. This was so embarrassing.

"Oh. Kagome come here." Kasumi rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug. The stresses of the last few days were silently but surely destroying her emotional strength on the inside. Being so far away from home, and feeling danger at every turn would do a number on anyone.

"Really Kasumi. I'm ok." Kagome was muffled by Kasumi's shoulder. She pushed her away gently and leaned over to whisper in her ear. Kasumi's face turned red and she coughed.

"So…that's why." Kagome nodded at Kasumi, blushing lightly herself.

"What's wrong with her?" Ranma asked.

Kagome and Kasumi shot each other a look and at the same time said, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Ranma shot them both suspicious looks and opened his mouth to question them, but his father's exclamation stopped him. "You mean Kagome is…pregnant!" Wide eyes turned to look at Kagome.

"NO!" Kagome waved her hands, blushing a bright red. She coughed and calmed herself. "It's quite the opposite, actually." She mumbled.

Suddenly the light dawned on the rest of the people in the room. All of them…except Ranma. Since he was never really around women, the thought flew over his head. "Wait…what?"

Genma dragged Ranma by his collar muttering "I'll tell you when you're older boy."

One awkward pause later, and a few coughs and shuffles, the rest of the members of the house hold sprang into action. Kasumi left to get breakfast ready. Kagome shuffled up the stairs to get ready for school. It started at eight, so she had a little time.

She pawed through her suitcase, finally settling on a green sweater and a pair of dark-washed jeans. She dressed quickly, not wanting Akane to walk in on her and ask about her scars. She put her hair up and tied it with a light green ribbon. She slid on her combat boots and laced them up. Finally, she stuck her knife into her boot. If they caught her with it, it could mean expulsion. But the last thing she wanted was to be caught unawares. Just as she tucked it in, Akane walked in. Kagome hurried to pull her pants leg to cover her boots.

Akane was dressed in her light blue school uniform, her long hair tied back in a light blue ribbon. She was carrying a case that served as her backpack. Kagome stood and shouldered her yellow monstrosity. "You're bringing that to school?" Akane eyed her yellow backpack with light distaste.

"What's wrong with it? I think it adds color." Kagome smiled at her cousin.

Akane smiled a fake smile back. Kagome wasn't sure what was eating her, but whatever it was, the inevitable shit hitting the fan would not be pretty. The two girls continued on with their morning routine in silence. Akane sneered at Kagome choice of wardrobe, but said nothing. Kagome pretended not to notice her cousins looks.

By the time the two girls made it down stairs. Both were irritable. Kagome knew better than to take it out on someone else, but Akane did not share the same values. Her target that morning was, as usual, Ranma.

"Have you no shame! Where is your pride!" Akane fussed at Ranma from her place at the table. The reason behind these questions was because Ranma was shirtless. And a girl.

It was distracting to say the least, and poor Soun had wedged his toothbrush far into the back of his mouth. Kagome just rolled her eyes, used to seeing such things. She had, after all, treated numerous wounds. Most of them on women. "Oh Akane. Let him alone. I'm sure if you ask nicely he'll put a shirt on. Right Ranma?"

"Sure, I'll put a shirt on." Ranma shrugged and pulled a tank top on. The shirt was way too big for him and slipped down to reveal a good amount of cleavage, but it was better than the bare breasts he was showing before. "Better?"

"No."

"Yes."

Kagome and Akane shot each other fierce looks. However, they both remained silent. Kagome was watching and waiting. She knew her cousin had a problem with her, but it was still unclear what that problem was.

The rest of the meal was finished in silence. Everybody could sense the mounting tension between the two girls. Akane glared hotly at Kagome. Kagome sat, stone faced, her eyes cold. Fire and Ice were sure to meat, and no one was entirely sure who would win. One thing was certain however.

It was going to be an interesting match.

AN: For those of you who didn't understand the whole dialogue above, when Kagome attacked Ranma. I was hinting that Kagome was on her period. Hormonal and prone to tears at the slightest thing. She isn't but I had to make it seem like she was. It was good cover.


	9. Chapter 8

Kagome, Akane, and Ranma trudged on to school in silence. Akane was still steamed, but Kagome was just tired. She was nervous at the thought of school, even though she was sure everything would be ok. She could handle herself after all.

Ranma was tense with all the tension in the air. It had been in his experience that angry women could lash out at any moment, and it didn't matter who they hit; hence why he was walking on the chain link fence above the girls. He didn't want to risk injury by having to defend against opponents he wasn't allowed to fight.

The school building loomed in the distance. It was white and looked impressive considering the surrounding environment. Kagome felt a sense of dread curl in her belly. It seem as though the building were mocking her.

"Oh. Kagome, I want to warn you. Akane is going to be swarmed with guys. They will begin to fight her. They want to go out with her for some reason." Ranma shuddered at the death glare he could feel directed at his back. "So don't be alarmed."

Ranma jumped back onto his perch on the white wall of the school just as a black school case came flying in his direction. Akane had her arm out, clearly having been the one to throw it. Kagome picked the case up and handed it to her cousin. Akane took it with a muttered word of thanks. They had just stepped on the school grounds when the fight broke out. Kagome, having been next to her cousin, was also in the fray. Being in such a confusing situation was not good for someone with PTSD.

Kagome could feel her control slipping, but she fought it. "HALT!" Kagome yelled. The commotion slowed to a stop as all the boys got a good look at her. Whispers started. Things like, who is she? She's hot. I wonder if she is related to Akane. Kagome took deep steadying breaths, just as her coach told her to do. It calmed her a little, but she was still jittery. "My name is Kagome." She yelled to the crowd of boys. "And I'm asking you to stand down, just for today." She paced in front of them, and it almost looked like a general addressing her troops. "I need to get my schedule and Akane is going to show me around the school. So if you would be so kind as to let us pass, I would greatly appreciate it." She finished her statement with a shaky smile. She really hoped they accepted. She didn't want to run the risk of accidentally killing someone.

One by one the boys in the crowd lowered their assorted weapons. Like Moses parting the red sea, they made a path for Kagome and Akane. The two girls walked silently through the boys, one scowling, and one smiling lightly. Ranma followed behind at a much more sedated pace.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of the two girls. Kagome and Akane stifled a groan.

"Kuno-senpai." Akane muttered. Kagome just nodded. She was in the same grade as he was after all, so she didn't have to call him senpai.

"And who, pray tell, is this lovely young maiden standing with you Akane? And where is the pig-tailed goddess?" Kuno spoke in his usual flamboyant way. Kagome just rolled her eyes and shared a look with Akane.

"Perhaps you don't remember me Kuno-kun. It has been a few years after all." Kagome spoke with derision. She really didn't like this guy. He was almost as bad as Hojo.

"Fair Maiden. I do not know who you are. I would remember a face as fine as yours. Please, Give me you name!" Kuno kneels before Kagome and looks to beg her.

"Look. We're busy at the moment. And my name is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." Kagome took Akane by the arm and they walked into the school building. Sounds of arguing and fighting sounded from the school yard. Kagome couldn't care less at the moment. She just wanted to get her schedule and see her classes. The two girls entered the office and Kagome got her schedule from the lovely secretary at the front desk.

"What do you have?" Ranma asked, suddenly appearing behind the two girls and looking over their shoulders.

"Um… calculus, English III, AP Japanese history, and AP Biology and gym." Kagome said slowly.

Ranma whistled and Akane winced at the difficult sounding classes. Kagome also frowned. The math would be really difficult, but all the rest should be ok. She shrugged; she would just have to roll with it. Now that she had more time to dedicate to the subjects, she should do well enough. English came easily to her, and Japanese history would be a cake walk.

"It's not a problem." Kagome shrugged it off. "Let's go, I need to see where my classes are."

Calculus gave her the worst headache she had ever had in a very long time. The numbers swirled through the air and made her dizzy. She would definitely need a tutor for this. She grumbled about Sesshomaru, knowing he was the reason she was put in such a difficult class.

English was an entirely different story.

She had already learned most of what they were doing in English. She didn't have much to catch up on. They went to the library that day and she used the computer to check her e-mail. She needed to see if Sesshomaru had sent anything over. He had. Kagome smiled at his prompt report. She decided to print off the pages. There were only a few sheets of Information that she needed at the moment anyway.

After English, history passed by in a blink of an eye. Kagome knew most of what the teacher was teaching and even corrected him a few times. He didn't take too kindly to that, but Kagome couldn't have cared less. That was the only teacher who gave her a hard time about her lack of a uniform. She pulled out her school hand book and flipped to the page where she had highlighted the rule about uniforms. The teacher huffed and turned to go back to teaching. By tomorrow, Kagome was certain that most of the students would be out of their uniforms as well.

After history, they had an hour for lunch. Kasumi had packed their lunches and Akane, Kagome, and Ranma all got to eat outside.

Biology gave her a little bit of a problem, but she wasn't too worried about it. The teacher was nice, and she knew what she was talking about and how to explain it. She asked Kagome what she wanted to do with herself after highschool.

"I would either like to be a nurse, or a history professor for Tokyo University." Kagome wanted a simple job with a simple income.

"Ah, I see. Well, we have an after school nursing program here. It happens on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It counts for a college course. That means less time at the school you choose to go to. You should check into it." She finished with a smile. Kagome really liked this woman. She nodded her head and said

she would check into it.

Finally, gym had arrived. The one class Kagome was actually worried about. She didn't want to have to wear those shorts, or change in the locker rooms. Her scars would draw in a lot of attention. Kagome shuffled in and was greeted warmly by Ranma. Akane, he informed her, was already in the locker room changing. He pointed her in the right direction and went back to join the boys, most of whom were watching the conversation with wide eyes.

When Kagome went into the Changing room, the boys immediately questioned Ranma on who the 'hot chick' was.

"Her names Kagome and she's Akane's cousin." Ranma said as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait…so she is related to Akane!" One boy exclaimed. "Does this mean she lives there now?"

Ranma nodded and looked at the boys oddly when they gasped. "What's the big deal?"

"This means that you are sharing a home, sleeping under the same roof as those two hotties. And let's not forget Kasumi and Nabiki." One other boy, a blonde one, spoke up.

Ranma just shrugged and acted like it was no big deal. Secretly he was wondering what they all saw in Akane. I mean sure, she had her moments, but she wasn't exactly the most feminine creature in the world. Ranma could remember his own mother, only slightly, but he remembered her hands the best of all. She was a very feminine creature, behaving almost like Kasumi. He always thought that was just how women were supposed to act.

The girls filed out of the dressing room one by one, each clothed in red shorts with white t-shirts. All of them, except Kagome. She came out in a pair of stretchy yoga pants, and a long sleeve white shirt. She tugged at the edge of her shirt self-consciously, then seemed to snap herself out of it and walked with confidence to the line-up. The coach for the girls stopped and looked at Kagome, then drew her out of the line. He walked her over to the bleachers and seemed to be speaking to Kagome about her choice of Uniform. Kagome frowned, then scowled. She and the coach seemed to argue for a minute more, before he stormed off and she got back into line, smugly smirking.

They were all lead outside. It looks like it was going to be a track running day. The track teacher wanted to add more people to her team for the next meet; the coach informed them of this little tidbit. The track teacher was leaning against the gate at the start/finish line. The boys were called up first, eight at a time. Ranma finished first, hands down. He was followed quickly by the other boys. The next team of eight ended in a tie by two boys, a blond-haired one and a brown-haired one. They were both pulled aside to stand next to Ranma, who was standing next to the track coach. Akane was called up next with the team of girls. She finished first, a landslide win. Kagome was in the next round of runners.

"Alright girls, this is the last lap. Then you will all be dismissed." The girls coach called.

Kagome took up a starting position, like all the other girls. The minute the coach said go! Kagome rushed ahead at great speed. Having had to run for her life all the time from demons, she had great endurance and speed. She too won by a landslide. When Akane and Ranma looked to her questioningly, she smiled and said, "For my muscle training, it was mandatory to take up walking or jogging. I started getting into it and took up track and realized that I had a knack for it. There's nothing I like better than running until I can feel the burn in my lungs and muscles." Kagome smiled, as though remembering a fond memory.

Practice was called to an end and the group of five stayed behind to talk to the track Coach. She was nice, but firm. The two boys were already part of tennis and as such, didn't have time to participate in track. Akane turned her down, saying she had things she had to do after school. Ranma said he would think about it. Kagome was the only one of the group who said yes.

The track coach lit up like a light. With Kagome on the team, she would no doubt be able to gain a new championship.

The walk home was relatively silent, with only a few talks about how school went. Akane seemed to still be angry at Kagome.

So, Kagome asked if she could talk to her.

In private.

Ranma took the hint and went on ahead.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kagome asked. Ok, so maybe she could have used a more…eloquent phrase.

"I don't have a problem." Akane said. She was getting angry. Kagome could sense it.

"Yes, you do. You seem to have a problem with me! Even though I've done nothing to you!" Kagome started using her hands to emphasize her words. That was not a good sign.

Akane's face began to turn red and guilt flashed over her briefly before anger took her over. "You're the one who has a problem. You're keeping secrets, and lying to us. The whole family knows it."

Kagome flushed, then schooled her features into a cold mask. Fire once again met ice and the two girls had a silent showdown with their eyes. "You don't need to know what happened Akane. If I told you all the truth, you would think I'm insane, and then possibly try to get me put in a home." Kagome stayed silent for a moment choosing her words carefully. When she finally spoke, Akane had to strain to hear her. "You shouldn't have to live with the knowledge of what happened."

Akane didn't know what to say. Her anger was gone now. The only thing left was sadness. She could tell her cousin had lost so much. She wasn't sure how, or why, but she knew that she was hurting. "I'm sorry." Akane said. "I can see that something happened. Something bad." Akane stopped for a moment and the two girls looked at each other. "You know, I will believe you if you tell me what happened. I'll listen and it will never go between us." Akane didn't like the look Kagome got in her eyes. It was a dark, shadowed look.

A broken look.

"Thanks Akane." Kagome sounded distant, cold even. "I'll…think about it."

Akane knew it was the best she was going to get. The two continued the trek home. Akane looked at Kagome, who seemed to be attempting to get herself under control. "Y'know, I look up to you Kagome. I envy you." Akane spoke randomly.

Kagome stumbled at the words, and then righted herself. "You really shouldn't envy me Akane. I have nothing you would want."

"I envy your courage, and your strength. Your ability to make everything seem like it's going to be ok. You have the confidence that I wish I could have." Akane spoke freely of what was bugging her now. "I envy your ability to attract people. You don't have to do anything at all to get someone to like you."

Kagome chuckled. "People like you too, y'know. And you do have a lot of strength and courage." Kagome smiled at her cousin. "And confidence can be built up."

Akane grinned and said, "So, we're ok now?" Kagome nodded and the two girls continued their walk home at a leisurely pace, unaware of the figure perched above them, watching.

AN: Any ideas as to who this mysterious stalker really is? Truth be told, I have so many Ideas for introducing this person that I don't even know where to start. They will definitely make an appearance in the next couple of chapters. Hopefully you will all stick with this for that long.

Constructive criticisms and words of praise are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 9

The days continued in much of the same way. Kagome decided to join the nurses program after school, so she had something other than her thoughts to occupy her time. She was just beginning to get comfortable with her new place in life. School was going well. Math was and will always be her worst subject, but the tutor she had really helped. Despite her good luck at school, Kagome couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when the weekend arrived.

Ranma and Akane were growing ever so slightly closer. They still argued, but their words took on a less angry, more playful, tone. Most of the occupants of the house didn't notice, but Kagome was ecstatic.

Yes, things were looking up for all of them.

However, Kagome still couldn't shake the feeling of something…wrong. It was like a darkness hung over their happiness, waiting for the prime time to destroy everything with one fell swoop.

Sesshomaru came to visit her like he promised. They met at the library, just the two of them. Sesshomaru informed her that the PTSD councilor said if she could keep busy, and not relapse, she would be ok without constant visitation. Sesshomaru gave her a set of instructions from the councilor as well to practice every evening.

He also gave her more books from his own private library about the cursed springs. They had a lot of information and she would, hopefully, be able to help Ranma and Genma with it. Sesshomaru also mentioned that she needed to keep up with her training, but to stay inside when she did it.

He too could feel the evil emanating from the area.

She bid him adieu and made the trek back to the dojo. It was warm that Saturday. Children were out riding bikes and playing games in the park. Kagome allowed herself to relax her muscles in the warm sun. Her blue summer dress flapped lightly in the breeze, brushing her knees.

She heard a squeal that stopped her. It was an animal squeal. She turned and peered into a dark alley way. Something moved and squealed louder. It sounded hurt.

She walked the rest of the way into the alley way and low and behold, she found…

A pink cat?

She crouched down to the poor things level and reached a hand out to it. "It's ok," Kagome spoke soothingly to it. "I won't hurt you sweetie."

Oddly enough, the cat seemed to understand her. It stood still while Kagome untangled it from the string wrapped around its tail. Once she had freed it, the cat jumped into Kagome's arms. "You belong to someone." Kagome said. Her coat was too clean, and soft, to be an alley cat. She also had a little bow tied to her ear.

The little cat just meowed and pawed at Kagome's chest. Kagome smiled down at the little cutie. "I'll take you home and we'll get you cleaned up, then try to figure out who you belong to."

Kagome walked home holding the cat, unknowing of the chaos she was about to cause.

It was a madhouse before she even came through the door. Akane and Ranma were snapping at each other like little terriers. Kasumi had her head in her hand and Genma was in his panda form, out cold on the front porch. Nabiki and Soun were nowhere to be found.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh thank the gods you're here." Kasumi spoke, sounding like she was nearly at her wits end. "They've been doing this since this morning." Kasumi rolled her eyes heavenward.

Kagome frowned and put her cousins mind at ease. "I'll take care of them. You go do what you want to." Kasumi left, never noticing the cat curled up in Kagome's arms. It was relatively calm, however at the sight of Ranma, all the calmness fled. The cat leapt from Kagome's arms and landed on Ranma. He in turn, froze, mid-sentence. Then, a whole different kind of yelling began. Ranma began to run around and scream "Get it off me!"

Kagome and Akane stood in shock, looking at the scene. Kagome reached out as Ranma ran past her, and grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck. It didn't look too happy with the treatment, and hissed a warning at Kagome.

Kagome hissed back. This scared the poor little kitty into submissiveness. Ranma was calming himself down, but refused to be in the same room as the cat.

After he left, Akane got a good look at said cat. "Shampoo?" Akane said, confused.

"Who now?" Kagome knew she had heard that name from somewhere before.

"She fell into the cursed springs just like Ranma." Akane clarified.

Ah, now Kagome knew where she had heard that name before. It was that girl who worked at the café. Kagome frowned and prodded her with her aura. There were definitely two creatures in there. How had she missed that. "So, if we splash her with hot water, she'll be a human again?" Kagome queried.

Akane nodded. Then she too frowned. "But if we do it here, she won't leave. She is all about Ranma. She an Amazonian, and when a man defeats her in combat, he is supposed to marry her."

"And I take it Ranma defeated her in combat." Akane nodded her confirmation. Kagome sighed and looked once more to animal she held by the scruff of her neck.

Kagome decided it would be for the best if she just took her to The Cat Café.

Cologne thanked her for dropping her grand-daughter off unharmed and she was sent on her way with free oden.

Kagome set the oden she got in the fridge when she got back home. She sighed happily with the silence.

She stepped out to the fenced in back yard and took the books Sesshomaru had given her. She began to read. The book held plenty of information about how each spring came to be, How old the curse was, and the types of magic already used to attempt to break the curse. None had succeeded so far. She would have to do better.

She spent most of the afternoon pouring over the books, seemingly unaware of her surroundings. In actuality, she was trying to see if the person who was following her would get brave enough to come into the light. Then, she would fry him!

Darkness fell and Kasumi called that dinner was ready. Kagome got up and eased the soreness out of her back.

During dinner, Kagome explained what she had found in her research so far.

"I'll need to do a few tests, but I think I should be able to fix you guys soon. Nearly every type of magic was used in an attempt to break the curse. Even Miko energy. However, It was not used skillfully. I'll test out a few theories later on in the week and see if we should try it out."

"Why can't you just do it tonight?" Genma asked.

"Because, if I use too much power, I run the risk of seriously hurting you two. If I'm not careful, I could remove the wrong side. This would leave you two permanently as a woman and a Panda. In your case Genma, if I did that, then your human mind would be gone, and you would be as a wild animal." Kagome spoke seriously.

Genma and Ranma looked at one another. Both were silently contemplating whether it was a good idea to even let her try. "Well, we don't really have any other options."

"Not so. There is one other sure-fire way of removing this curse. You need pure water from the same spring you fell into. Bathing in that water would wash away the curse and you two would be free." Kagome waited to tell them the bad news. "However," That one word stopped all celebration. "It takes years to purify it. I'm not sure if they have already started on yours or if it will take them years to get to it." Kagome smiled sadly at the two. "We can pursue both options for now. I'll continue trying to use my powers to break your curse, and you two start to search out the water."

With that plan in motion, everyone prepared for bed. Akane was back to being amiable and the two girls bedded down for a night of pleasant sleep.

"Kagome?" Akane said after a moment. The two girls had the lights turned off and were already in bed. "Do you really think you can break the curse?"

"I like to think so, yes." Kagome said "Although nothing is certain yet. I still need to do more research and for that, I need water from one of the springs."

Akane thought about this for a moment. "I hope you can fix him. And Genma too."

Kagome smiled at the sound in her cousin's voice. "All will be well, don't you worry" Kagome reassured her.

Akane drifted off to sleep shortly after that, but Kagome wasn't tired. In fact, she was more wired than she had been in a long time. She couldn't sit still.

Using her stealth, she crept down the stairs, still in her pajamas. She hesitated when she came to the front door. Sesshomaru had told her to stay indoors. She squared her shoulders and opened the door.

The night air was cool against her skin. Goosebumps rose. She wrapped her arms around herself and stepped further out into the night.

The moon was glowing in the distance and she contemplated it. She could actually see a few stars out. Nothing like what she would see in the feudal era. She missed those nights out, sleeping on the ground, knowing that someone was protecting her. Now she had nothing.

A dark chuckle, one that was chillingly familiar, echoed into the night. Kagome drew her powers to the surface and prepared herself for anything.

Or she thought she had.

The figure stepped out of the cover of the trees.

Kagome gasped. "Y-YOU!"


End file.
